Strain and age differences in cardiovascular enlargement and nucleic acid content of the heart, were studied in SHRSP/N, SHR/N,OM/N and WKY/N rats in order to characterize cardiac enlargement. The degree of hypertrophy and hyperplasia was calculated from the difference between heart and aortic DNA concentrations. The total content between each strain and the